Christmas Time
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: I just love Christmas, don't you?


Christmas Time

Author Note: Happy Holidays, everyone!

_XXXXXXX _

**Renesmee's P. O. V. **

"Oh wow," Mom stared out of the frosted window, eyes widened. It was as if she wasn't used to seeing snow before.

"Come here, you!" Daddy had finally managed to catch me in my moment of distraction. My body was that of a five year old, and I struggled with all of the strength I had in it, trying to figure out how to escape with my twenty year old mind.

But I had nothing and could only pout as he carried me back into my room to put on my mittens. I hate mittens, they make your fingers all squished. I keep begging everyone to get me some gloves instead, and they keep telling me to be grateful for what I have, but I don't ask Aunt Alice. If I asked her, she'd get me some, but they'd be all sparkly and leather, which wouldn't do me any good.

When he'd put them on, I smashed my feet into my boots and ran outside before anybody else. Jumping into a huge snow drift, I rolled around and laughed. Suddenly, I heard a familiar yip in my ear and felt a tug, which made me laugh. Throwing my arms around him, I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but at the same time delight, when he licked my face.

"Ja-ake!" he knew I liked it though, so he pushed me over with his cold, wet nose, making me laugh with Mom.

"Got off her, dog," Daddy demanded from the doorway, and I rolled my eyes, boosting myself up. Jacob shook his coat clean of all the snow packed in it and trotted inside the house to grow back into human form.

When he came back out, he didn't have on a shirt or shoes…or any mittens. Eager to follow his lead, I started to strip my hands, but Daddy stopped me with his own and gave me a stern look. Pulling back, I went to go throw a snowball at my big brother figure. Flinching, he threw one about three times bigger than mine at me, making me stumble a bit.

Mom and Dad watched from the porch as we battled, both caked in powdery-white perspiatation. I made a mental to ask how he stayed so warm as I hit him in the face with a snowball. Snorting like he would like he would if he was in wolf form, he took my hat of my head, filled it with snow, and placed it back on my head.

"Cold!" I yelped, grinning evilly while he was doubled over laughing.

Going behind him where he couldn't see me, I scooped up a fistful of snow and smiled at my target. Taking the cloth in a fist, (since I couldn't move my fingers,) and shoved it between where it met the skin. He yelped and fell forward in shock, leaving me to scream with laughter.

"You just put snow in my underwear!" he grinned like a madman, "come here, you!" Well, if he thought I was coming after doing that, he had another thing coming.

I bolted into the house, crashing right into Aunt Rosalie. She scooped me up and stopped Jacob with her glare, smiling lovingly at me. Sticking out my tongue at him, I pulled off my mittens and curled up into her. She carried me up the steps to dress me in my PJs, then let me lay out on the floor on my back right in front of the fire. It felt good on my frozen cheeks and body, but it proved a mistake being in such a vunerable postion.

The next thing I knew, Jacob was tickling me all over my stomach, making me scream and kick and giggle like crazy. I finally grabbed his neck to escape, clinging tight. His skin was so warm, and his hands were so strong…

When I woke up the next morning, I still had the same warmth. I was ontop of Jacob, who was passed out as well. Smiling, I gasped at the glowing Christmas tree before us. It was so beautiful, as always, but there were so many new presents under there now…

"Thank you, Santa," I grinned, letting my fingers dance all across Jacob's chest. He woke up with a giggle, making me laugh and point toward the tree excitedly.

"WAKE UP!" we both yelled, scrambling to our feet and running through the house. When everybody was in the living room and awake, (minus Emmett, who got up long enough to come and fall back asleep on the couch,) I dove into the enormous stack of goodies.

The first gift I opened was from Jacob, of course. It was beautiful, too. It was shiny gold bracelet with my name engraved in silver letters on the front, and tears pricked my eyes.

"It's beautiful," I kissed his cheek, and he watched with a giggle as his cheeks turned red, "thank you, Jakey."

It didn't take long at all for the entire room to be overflowing with wrapping paper and us all messing with our new gifts. I got too much to tell you about, but I wore that gold bracelet the entire time as I played with my gift from Mom, a adorable little plush wolf doll. Daddy had gotten me the lame gift, a box of enciplapedias. I like reading, but seriously?

Suddenly, he rose and led me toward the kitchen. My heart about stopped beating when I saw what was in there, a big red bow ontop.

"You got me a pinto?" I squealed, and he nodded with a chuckle. Sure, it was a toy First-Act, but it was good enough for me.

He set it beside his real pinto, allowing me to sit and smile at the keys. Kneeling beside me, he put his hands on mine and showed me the different notes.

"Everybody," he called, and all heads turned to we two instantly, "Renesmee would like to show you what she's learned."

I knew one song and already he was putting me in the spotlight? Wow, he sure had a lot of faith in me.

"Um…" I swallowed and started to play a little of "Twinkle, Twinkle, little Star." Even though I was concentrating, I could hear their laughs and 'how cutes'.

"That was very good, Nessie," when I'd finished, even Jake had a little smile on his lips.

Growling, I rose quickly and scrambled up into Daddy's pinto seat. Before he could stop me, I let my fingers fly over the keys at random. A surge of power filled my being, and the music was breathtaking. When I'd finished, everybody was staring at me in utter shock. I knew I'd done it now, because even Daddy's eye was twitching. Suddenly, very slowly, Jake lifted his hands and started to clap. The next thing I knew, everybody was applauding, even my father!

"Sorry," I didn't want to be in trouble, not on Christmas.

"It's fine, my little genious," he leaned down to kiss my forehead, "can you play us another?"

The next hour consested of me playing whatever I felt, and every time it sounded beautiful. After my performance, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Mom went in the kitchen with Dad to start cooking while the rest of us gathered around the TV to watch **It's a Wonderful Life. **

It didn't take long before we were all eating a hearty brunch, laughing and joking around. (Well, most of the family drank blood, but you know. Jake and I ate.) The room was so beautiful with all the lights, and everybody's face was shining. Sliding out of my seat, I crawled into Daddy's lap and nestled into his chest. It felt slightly cold, as always, but that's what I liked. His arms wrapped around me nice and strong as a wave of tiredness washed over me.

"I think somebody needs a nap," Jake's voice was gentle, yet I could hear the teasing in it.

"No I don't," my mouth betrayed me into purging a yawn, "not on Christmas."

"I'll do it," the next thing I knew, Jake was tucking me into my bed.

"No!" I shook my bronze curls furiously, trying to get out of the sheets. He chuckled and bent over to kiss my forehead.

But I didn't want to take a nap at _all_. It was Christmas, and besides, I was five now. Five year olds weren't babies. Throwing off my sheets, I started to scramble out of the bed. His hands were faster, though, and it wasn't hardly a heartbeat before I was right back where I started.

"But Jacob…" I whined, and he wagged his finger in front of my face.

"No whining," he gently chided, "go to sleep, kid."

"But I don't _wanna!_" my building tantrum was cut short when Daddy came in.

"You heard the dog," I saw the sideways glare he threw at my brother figure, "go to sleep, baby."

"But Daddy…" I started to pout, "it's _Christmas_!"

"You'll have even more fun if you take a quick little nap," he compromised, and I thought about that, "that's all I'm asking for. Just a quick little nap."

"Well…" I weighed my options, "okay. But you gotta be nice to Jake." Both of them locked eyes at my comment, and a smug smile appeared on my lips.

"Okay, we'll be nice," Jake finally said, and they reluctantly shook hands, both recoiling a little at the touch.

"Good," closing my eyes, I drifted into a longer nap than I'd planned for.

XXXXXX

**Bella's P. O. V. **

Just like old times.

"Jake!" I squealed as we rode our new motorcycles down the old dirt roads of the forest. He'd just about scared me out of my skin when he'd swerved his motorcycle toward my bumper.

"What did I do?" he gave me a cute innocent look, making me roll my eyes.

When we'd returned to the house, we got word Jasper and Emmett had gone hunting with Carisille and Esme. Alice and Rosalie were watching some sappy movie, so Jake took that chance to mess with them. Edward was taking it easy, sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed, as if he was asleep. Rolling my eyes at my lazy husband, I strode over to poke his stomach. He caught my hands in a flash, pulling me beside him.

"You caught me," I mumbled, bringing my mouth up to his.

"Daddy! Mom!" Renesmee jumped between us, snuggling between both of our bodies.

"Did you sleep good?" Edward titled up her chin and smiled gently at her.

"Just a quick little nap," she replied, "did you be nice to Jake?"

"Yes," that must have been easy, considering he'd been with me the entire time she was asleep.

She then faced me and touched my cheek, showing me we two tickling our father/husband. Chuckling at her, I grabbed Edward's wrists and pinned them over his head firmly. Our daughter grinned and lunged, letting her tiny little fingers dance all over his stomach like she'd done while playing the pinto. He surpressed a laugh, lifting her up and blowing air on her stomach, which made her giggle like insanity.

Leaning back, I watched as the two went to the floor in their tickle fight, laughing myself. They were both so silly, which was why I loved them. I felt so lucky to have such a great family like this. I was right when I said being a vampire was going to make everybody happy, because now we were and we'd always be.

"Come on down, Bells," I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize Jake had double teamed with Edward in tickling my daughter. Grabbing my ankle, the werewolf boy pulled me down and started to tickle to the soles of my feet.

We finally broke apart around six, which made two hours of us having a tickle fight. After eating supper, (well, drinking/eating,) we all went back to longue around. All of us together seemed to make the room glow, and the family slowly drifted out to concern themselves with other activities.

Renesmee was curled up in my lap, nestled into my chest with drooping eyelids. Jake chuckled as he watched the love of his life from the ground, and my eyebrows raised to tease his own drooping eyelids. Edward finally rose from cleaning his pinto to scoop me up in his arms, draping Renesmee over his shoulder. She giggled tiredly as he carried us both upstairs, laying her down in her bed and kissing her forehead. I did the same, but she looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she whispered, and my unmoving heart melted. Of course we two didn't sleep, but she didn't really know that.

She was asleep in no time between we two, mumbling and accidently kicking Edward in the chest. Smiling at my husband, I reached over her to kiss him again and rest my head on his chest.

"I just love Christmas time, don't you?"


End file.
